1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new liquid level sensing device for determining the level of a liquid in a liquid confining means, such as a laundry machine, etc., and to methods of making and operating such a device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a liquid level sensing device for determining the level of a liquid in a liquid confining means, the device comprising a pair of electrode plate means disposed in spaced apart relation so as to be adapted to be in a certain position relative to the confining means and having opposed ends, electrical means connected to the electrode plate means for creating a voltage signal means therefrom that varies in relation to the level of the liquid in the confining means relative to the electrode plate means, and means for determining the actual level of the liquid from the signal means. Such prior known apparatus utilizes such signal means for determining the rotational position of a device that contains the liquid and is, therefore, an inclineometer.